Typically, when a user receives a service, such as at a restaurant or a consumer store, the user forms an opinion about the service received. For example, a user may receive exceptional or poor service, which may influence the customer's willingness to return for that service at that particular location. User opinions may also influence others to whom the customer offers his/her opinion (e.g., friends, family, etc.). Today, with websites that specialize in posting user reviews of the service industry, users that receive any type of service are able to offer opinions to any other current or potential user of the same or similar type of service (e.g., vacation spots, restaurants, retail store services, guest speakers at business conventions, etc.).
Generally, to provide feedback, a user may use an online database that collects rating information regarding a particular entity at a location. More specially, a user typically uses a computer (or other electronic device) to provide feedback to a database that collects and displays rating information related to a service received at a particular location (or at an entity located at a particular location). For example, consider the scenario of a user dining at a restaurant. The user typically waits until after the meal has completed and the user returns home before posting a review of the restaurant for other potential users. Conventionally, this involves the user posting his/her opinion about the quality of the food, the ambiance of the restaurant, etc., on a website using a personal computer from his/her home or office. The user is required to find the exact location of the restaurant at which the user dined. That is, the user typically must find the particular restaurant from a listing of restaurants in the general area where the user dined.
As another example, consider the scenario in which a user attends a convention with multiple guest speakers at different times of the day and several booths set up for different services being offered. In this case, the user may wish to rate the different booths based on a set of criteria or rate the guest speakers on their speeches. Typically, the user may offer his/her opinion upon conclusion of the convention has completed on evaluations cards or surveys that are taken by the organization that set up the convention. Alternatively, the user may post ratings of the convention on a website. Using a website to rate multiple guest speakers may require the user to know which guest speaker spoke at which time of day and in which room of the convention. Similarly, rating the different booths that are set up at the convention may also require the user to determine specifics about the location and exhibitors of each of the different booths.
In some instances, if the user may be unable to remember or find the exact location where the service was received. For example, restaurant chains may have several locations within a five-mile radius, in which case remembering exactly which one was visited may be a challenge. Further, delay in providing feedback about a particular service that the user received, the user affects the accuracy of the feedback.